Series 5 Predictions
Hello readers, I'm new on here so here goes... I started getting into Once from watching clips on YouTube and was amazed at the CaptainSwan dynamic... I instantly looked on my Netflix to see if I could watch the seasons but it wasn't there. The next day when I went to look for a film to watch on Netflix, Once Upon a Time had just been added and that's where it all began. Now that I have watched them all, I had to buy them all on DVD and I now watch them over and over again (this is good to pick up any additional information that I may have missed the first few times of watching). I am VERY interested in what will happen next and I've got some theories of my own for season 5. Number One: As we now know that Emma Swan is the new 'Dark One' I think that her heart will not be filled with darkness as Rumpel was, he got his darkness from the bad things and magic that he got involved in. Because Emma is the saviour, it would be more of a challenge to darken her heart forever. Because of the heroes being there when the dagger landed on the ground, they will ensure that it is kept safe and not misused. Number Two: The heroes will find 'The Sorcerer' AKA Merlin (I'm guessing in Camelot unless he was banished from there). They will ask him to remove the darkness from Emma and destroy it once and for all without needing to be tethered to a human soul. Number Three: The Apprentice may or may not be dead... the end of season 4 did not show anything final although it did look like he was using his last breath to tell Emma and Hook that the sorcerer is Merlin. If the Apprentice is dead, then this may mean that having the darkness removed from Emma could kill her too. Although, Rumpel seems to have survived the darkness being taken out of him as Belle said that he was still breathing. If the Apprentice is dead then that could just have something to do with his age? Number Four: Lily's father could be a number of possibilities, here are my guesses: - Merlin, due to the moon necklace and star scar which relates to the wizard in some way... - 'The Dragon' who August found in Phuket and Tamara killed. - The Jabberwocky, just because there seems to be a few connections from the Enchanted Forest to Wonderland. - Dracula... I read something on this about Dracula in the Marvel comics having a daughter called Lilith which is what Lily is also known as. This makes quite a bit of sense since Disney now own Marvel. What I read also said that Lilith is a vampire too which could work out since we still don't know much about her. Number Five: After the darkness has been taken out of Emma, Hook will finally take her out on that second date that he asked her on at the beginning of season 4 after the first date. Since then, there have not been many quiet moments to go on a date, especially with villains always lurking, being a sheriff and a saviour, having to stop a twisted Author and then becoming the 'Dark One'. Number Six: Zelena will have the baby and I think it will be a girl just because there seems to be way too many boys and not enough girls at the moment. Number Seven: Regina and Robin Hood will keep their happy ending. Number Eight: Rumpel and Belle will get back together and perhaps start a family once Rumpel recovers. That's all of the predictions that I have so far, please let me know what theories you have to happen next in season 5! :)